


In your arms

by BootyPoppinNiall



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Bottom Niall, Cute, Drunk Sex, Eating Disorders, First Time, Fluff, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Kittens, M/M, Moving, Niall-centric, Sad, Smut, Top Liam, Young Love, first fanfic, idk - Freeform, my first fanfic oops, possible trigger
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 04:22:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2759480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BootyPoppinNiall/pseuds/BootyPoppinNiall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall horan and Liam Payne have been best friends forever, best friends and nothing more.<br/>At least that's what everyone else thinks.<br/>AU where Niall and liam have an established relationship with each other and are madly in love. They are moving out to get a place of their own and be each other's roommates. They choose to hide their relationship and sexualities from the world, unexpectedly Nialls Mum and Dad come for a visit.  Are Niall and Liam able to keep the act or will the curtains come crashing down?</p><p>Really fluffy and smutty story.<br/>Could be possible angst I'm not sure at the moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first actual fanfic and- AGHHH but I'm very open to suggestions. Please feel free to  
> Comment any suggestions or ANYTHING I'll update weekly I promise xx  
> I FOUND SO MANY MISTAKES THIS Is embARRISING   
> please comment what you think :( even if it's horrible I NEED to KNOW CRITICISM IS NEEDED PLEASE :)

       Niall sat on his bed sighing, he looked around his empty room staring at all of the various sized boxes scattered and stacked around his room. Many thoughts were flooding his mind and his heart  was pounding. he had a tight feeling in his chest as he fell on to his back lying on his sheet-less bed. He blankly starred at the ceiling watching the fan go round and round. He was going to miss this place, he had lived here for 18 years and as excited as he was he didn't know if he was ready, what if Liam and he have a disagreement,what if he doesn't like college what if- his thoughts are interrupted as he hears his mother call to him from a distant room, “Niaall? Honey, are you all packed?” Niall sits up swiftly gazing at all the boxes before calling back “Uhhhhm i think so” he says back with a sour tone matching the feeling in his stomach. He let out a deep sigh standing up from his bed once he hears his mothers footsteps padding down the hall way.  
        “have you heard from Liam?” she asked in a tone that was weak and high pitched, sadness clearly understood by her features, she had been crying all morning and all last night. she always knew this day was coming but was never able to prepare herself. “not yet-“ Niall replies blandly to be stopped by his phone chiming in. Liam had texted him with perfect timing as always.  
        Niall turned around and picked his phone up from his bed eagerly “scratch that he just texted me” he spoke through his wide smile. “Is he almost here” Maura spoke as she wiped her face resting in the doorway. he read Liam's text  “ hey babe ive got the moving truck and im almost over there are ya ready? :)” Niall replied to his mum aloud as he replied to Liam’s text “almost” he spoke, and then replied to Liam feeling the butterflies stir in his stomach “I just finished packing, my mom has been crying again. cant wait to see you!!!!” Niall adds excessive amounts of heart-eyed emojis and random other expressions before sending the text. Liam had read the text and not replied. Niall tossed his phone on the bed again after realizing liam was probably driving and shouldn't be texting anyhow.  
       He smiled and looked back to his mum who had started crying again and he let out a groan rolling his eyes and smiling faintly as he moved in to hug her.”Pleeeease mum dont cry” Niall begged in a childish tone as he wrapped his arms around her comforting her in his embrace. “its just- i cant believe you're really moving out and-“ Niall tuned out the rest of the teary sentiments she had been repeating ever since he had told her he was moving out. his mum had always been the overbearing clingy type. He was used to it by now, always embarrassed to bring others over to his house due to his parents, He had a wonderful relationship with Maura but not so much with his father, ever since he was young he fought for his dads attention never being able to meet his standards. His dad would work all day and get home late in the afternoon bringing his sour attitude from work.  
        Niall thought of the first time he really brought a friend over, he didn't have many friends but he always had one constant friend, Liam, they were friends for as long as he could remember. His parents always loved Liam, Maura thinking Liam was handsome and charming, Bobby admiring Liam’s athletic abilities. Niall was always jealous of Liam wether he wanted to admit it or not, in secondary school he was the star athlete, he had girls gawking at him constantly and was always able to win over the teachers soft sides. Niall on the other hand was the timid best friend of Liam, coat tailing on his popularity.  
        Niall was never really given much attention and was always the “aw you're so cute” fluffy kind of lads, In secondary school he was never concerned with any of it, his primary focus was Liam, how did he look for Liam, was Liam coming over today? How much longer was Liam’s current girlfriend going to last? You could almost say Niall was on the verge of obsessed, Liam was his best friend, and also the love of his life. Niall was gay. Gay in the fact that he was interested in men, men being the same sex,  Liam being of the same sex,drop dead gorgeous, and to top it all off Liam was one of the kindest souls to walk the earth, in Niall’s eyes. Liam was always there for him through out anything. Niall spent his school years chasing after Liam. Now here he is moving in with Liam, his boyfriend. Their relationship being a secret of course, due to neither of them being ready to come out to the world.  
       Maura pulled away pulling Niall’s attention back to reality. She spoke roughly “which reminds me… Have you eaten anything this morning? “ Niall groans audibly beginning to walk his mother out of his room as he shook his head “Mum stop, yes I ate this morning I promise” Niall shakes his head and chuckles. Maura was always concerned with Niall’s eating habits afraid that he would slip back into his past of depression and self starvation, Niall went through a very rough period about a year ago, and ever since his mother has worried about him a lot. Maura sighed and turned making her way back into the living room rambling on about  something Niall could care less to discuss with her. Niall opened one of the boxes rummaging through the neatly packed memories and what-nots. His attention directing to his phone laying on his bed as it sounds off. Liam was calling, Niall sighed happily before answering with a bright smile. Liam’s voice was cheerful and clear over the line. “Hey baby” Liam greeted happily. “Heeeeey Li” Niall replied slowly as he shut his door ensuring his privacy. He plopped down on the bed sitting up as he spoke to Liam “Im all packed like i said, are you here yet?” “As a matter of fact I am pulling in right now” Liam said in a proud tone as he pulled into Niall’s driveway. Liam hung up the phone swiftly after that. Niall looked at his phone when he heard the click of the call being ended. He made his way to the door informing his mum of Liam’s arrival.  
“Li is here mum.” he spoke as he rounded the corner only to see Maura was already at the door hugging Liam. Liam’s  warm brown eyes met Niall’s bright  blue gaze from over Maura’s shoulder. Niall approached Liam with a warm fuzzy feeling swelling form his stomach to his chest. Niall hugged the taller lad tightly, lifting up on to his tip toes lightly. Liam was wearing a red plaid button up, with the top two buttons undone, exposing the tiny amount of chest hair he had. He was wearing his light faded blue jeans and a pair of his black converse. Liam looked stunning and Niall was glowing around him. Niall pulled away with a redness in his cheeks. “ Ive got all my stuff packed in boxes just sitting in my room, are you ready to start?” Niall said calmly looking at Liam endearingly. “Uh yeah, sure. I’ve already got my stuff packed and we have the truck for another 3 hours or so.. so we should probably get busy.” Niall and Liam made their way to Niall’s room making sure Maura was left behind.  
           Niall went straight into the room scanning the room and the various boxes. Liam followed Niall shutting the door behind him. Turning the lock quietly watching Niall intently, a smirk forming with his lips he then bites onto his bottom lip as he approaches Niall bent over focusing on the task at hand. Liam’s hands find themselves softly grasping onto Niall’s hips. Niall yelped feeling Liam’s presence at his rear and stands straight up turning around with his brow furrowed, his features soften when Liam rests his hands inside his own large ones intertwining their fingers. Niall giggles softly looking into Liam’s brown eyes dreamily then shifting his attention to Liam’s full lips. Niall whispers “My mum is in the next room Liam she could-“ Liam interrupts Niall by leaning down and ghosting his lips right next to Niall’s. Niall pauses and feels chills running down his spine. “Im so excited for us baby.” Liam whispers softly before connecting his plump lips against Niall’s thin plush lips, moving them smoothly against the smaller boys. Niall sighs into Liam’s kiss feeling dizzy from Liam’s affection.  
        Niall is lost in the moment as Liam’s hands begin to explore Niall’s body, the kiss getting heated more and more with each  second. Niall moves with Liam backing up slightly before he stumbles over random crates.Tripping and falling into the floor pulling Liam down with him. They both hit the floor landing on the plush carpet with a loud thud. Niall Laughs loudly as Liam lays on his back shaking his head and putting his palm to his face embarrassed by the situation. They both laugh loudly before hearing an urgent knock on the door. “Niall? Liam? did you break something? why is the door locked? open the door right now. are you okay?” The two lads quickly untangle themselves to stand up. Niall swiftly moves to open the door unlocking it and opening it slowly clearing his throat trying to stop the blushing. Maura steps into the room looking worriedly at the two boys. “i heard a loud thud. did you break something?” she looks between the both of them noticing Liam looking down with bright red face, she turns to Niall and sees the same expression on his face. Niall speaks up with a grain in his voice speaking in a slightly higher pitched tone, clearly embarrassed. “uh yeah everything is fine Liam just tripped over the boxes.” Maura gasps melodramatically and makes her way to Liam. “Its fine Mrs.Horan i’m alright- really I-“ Maura dismisses Liam’s claims resting a hand on his forehead and pouting.  
       Liam blushes and looks over to Niall who is cracking up on the other side of the room trying not to laugh. Maura looks Liam up and down with a concerned expression “You two boys need to be careful. how am I supposed to let you to move out on your own if you get a concussion just moving boxes?” Maura turns to leave the room giving them both a worrisome look as her eyes begin to tear up again. “Mum I think- I think i’m actually hungry could you uh.. makes something?” Niall asked her desperately pretending to be hungry in order to give her a distraction. she nodded and smiled sweetly going back to the kitchen preparing something for the boys.  
       Liam looks over to Niall and slowly makes his way over to Niall looking into his eyes and grinning brightly. “Now where were we?” Liam sighs as he reaches to take Niall’s hand. Niall chuckles and his cheeks begin to turn crimson. “Liam- I- We have to finish moving.. you do remember right? we are getting our own place. where we are free to kiss whenever-“ Niall Pauses and then bites his lip meeting his gaze with Liam’s. “and wherever” Niall smiles and plants a kiss on Liam’s cheek before moving around him to pick up a moderately sized box, handing it to Liam. “Now get to movin” Niall says with a tease present in his voice and Liam groans and pouts protruding his lower lip trying to mimic a sad puppy. Niall is having none of it as he turns around and picks up  a box for himself looking at Liam happily “c’mon lets do this” Liam sighs his frown turning into a smile as he turns around and makes his way to the moving truck.  
*************************************************************************************************************  
       The rest of their day was a blur of carrying boxes, sneaking kisses, saying goodbyes, silly shenanigans, a long car ride and an empty apartment building. Liam and Niall sat in the empty living room of their new apartment. Liam was laid out on the old leather couch and Niall was resting in his arms. They were both exhausted and sat there looking around the apartment decorating and rearranging it over and over in their heads. Niall looked at all of the boxes and sighed. “This is it baby… here we are..” Niall says softly sounding worn out and exasperated. Liam was already falling asleep but he managed to let out a grumbly “mmhm” Niall smiles and turns his head to look at Liam who had one eye open and one eye closed. Liam was looking back to Niall and gave a goofy half smile.”I love you..” Liam mumbles before shutting his other eye. Niall yawns and whispers “I love you too” as he slowly drifts to sleep.  
       There they both slept on the single couch, chests rising and falling slowly in sync. hearts filled with love for each other, entangled in each other sleeping peacefully.Niall was starting his new life exactly where he knew he belonged, In Liam’s loving arms.


	2. Chapter two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhm so i had to force myself to write this, I'm so exhausted its been a crazy week.  
> please notify me of any spelling errors as I'm sure theres many. Gah i hope this isn't as bad as i think.  
> ANYWAYS Niam shower blow jobs, what gets better than that?

Niall woke up slowly. Thoughts muddled, slowly sharpening as his mind woke up. He felt the cold room creeping against his warm skin. He opened his eyes to be blinded by the open blinds of the nearest window. He sat up looking around getting a grip of his surroundings. He let out a big yawn stretching upward as he looked beside him on the couch, the cushion next to him was sunken in. “Liam” he thought immediately, “wheres Liam?” he looked around the room standing up swiftly slowing down as he was dizzied by his action. “Liam?” a gravely weak voice called. Niall looked out the window to see Liam’s car was gone. Niall sighed and took his phone out of his pocket. Three missed calls, one from Liam, and two were from his mum. Niall played his voice mail sighing as he heard his mother anxiously reminding him of tedious things and about how much she and his father missed him. Liam’s voicemail was a lot more pleasing to Niall’s ears. “ Hey baby, you're probably still asleep but I just wanted to let you know I’m getting breakfast and ill be home soon, home. Ha! who would have thought that, You and I. Living together.” Liam pauses for a moment hearing the static of the moving vehicle. Speaking back up “anyways Ill be right back. You might want to get a shower, you're still sweaty from all of the lifting yesterday. trust me… I had to smell you.” Liam laughs loudly over the phone. “Im just kidding baby… but seriously, shower. I’ll see you soon, Love you!” Niall sighed in relief with a huge smile spread across his face.  
He tossed his phone on the couch walking to the bathroom, slipping the light switch, he glanced at himself in the mirror not staring too long as he began to strip. He stepped inside of the empty shower turning on the hot water feeling the scalding water hit his skin. His thoughts were flowing as he let the water rinse over his face. He ran his hands across his skin as the steamy shower cleansed him. Niall lost track of time in the shower, his mind carrying him away. 

He was standing under the shower head looking down at him self watching the hot water coat his skin, Niall jumped as he felt two large, soft but strong hands wrap themselves around his waist. Niall gasps and looks over his shoulder to see Liam, completely nude biting his lip as he looked back at Niall. Liam was now smiling as he spoke “I was hoping I would catch you like this, Its just us now baby.” Niall let a soft whimper escape his lips as he felt Liams hot breathe against his neck,and Liams hardening erection rub against his ass cheek. The room was filled with the sound of rushing water and heavy breathing. “No one to stop us now baby… we are all alone” Liam whispers into Nialls ear before attacking his neck with his mouth, sucking onto the pale skin, leaving dark purple and red marks along his neck. Liams hands digging into the skin on Nialls hips. Niall was fully hard now and so was Liam. Liam growls into Nialls ear “I told you i was getting breakfast didn't I baby?” Liam slaps Nialls ass gripping it with his large hands “Daddy yes- I” Niall nods his eyes shut leaning into Liams touch. “are you hungry baby? here’s your meal, now get on your knees and open up.”  
Niall bit his lip turning around looking up to Liam seeing his wet hair sticking to his forehead, Liam looked so sexy like this, eyes filled with lust, taking deep breaths, the water making his skin flush as it was flowing down him. Liam pressed his plump lips against Nialls, kissing him deeply. Niall frowns as Liam pulls back,Liam takes a fistful of Nialls blonde hair pushing him downward towards his large erect cock. Niall took the hint and got down onto his knees looking up to Liam with big eyes licking his lips. This was not Nialls first time in this situation, Liam and Niall had done this many times, and Niall always loved it every time. Liam looked down to Niall watching the hot steamy water flow down his abs and down to where Niall was. “I love you on your knees baby, you look so good like this.” Niall blushed a bit and looked back at the Large member in front of him, Niall placed a soft kiss on the tip of Liams cock tasting the water off of it. Niall wrapped his left hand around the base of Liams cock moving it in a circular motion slowly. Niall was focused intently on Liam. Liam was focused on Nialls pretty soft lips around his aching cock. Niall licked a stripe up the underside of Liams cock with his tongue before teasingly sucking on only the tip.   
Liam was moaning loudly tugging on Nialls hair and lightly thrusting his cock into Nialls mouth. Niall half grins as he slowly slides liam’s member into his mouth relaxing himself as he breathes heavily through his nose. Niall is now stroking himself as he is bobbing his head up and down Liams prick. Niall beginning to hum against Liams cock slightly gagging when Liam thrusts his hips aching for more of the wonderful sensation flowing through his body. Niall works Liam to the back of his throat only leaving a few inches of Liam out of his mouth, Niall proceeds to relax his throat as he begins to deep throat Liams member. Liam moans hotly into the moisture filled air. Niall now stroking his own member at a very fast pace. Niall pulls back off of Liam gasping for air with a big smile. He looks up to Liam speaking against Liams cock with hot needy breaths,”You like that daddy? You like it when I suck your dick like a little whore? your whore.” Niall says kissing up Liams slick member.”I- Yes baby, so so good.” Niall proceeds to take Liams prick back into his mouth hollowing his cheeks bobbing his head faster feeling himself getting closer as he strokes himself. Liam is thrusting into Nialls mouth recklessly as he feels his own orgasm building, feeling the hot coils of tension tighten in his abdomen. “Im getting close baby, are you gonna drink Daddys cum?”   
Niall hums against Liams cock speeding up his pace craving the taste of Liams cum. Liam pulls on Nialls hair harshly as he pushes his cock to the back of Nialls throat making him gag as he shoots his hot thick load down Nialls throat. Liam lets out a strangled groan as he comes.Niall shuts his eyes swallowing Liams thick hot cum, eyes watering as he tries to breathe out of his nose, mouth occupied at the moment. Niall pulls his head back Liams letting go of his locks. Niall running his hand back and forth across his own sensitive head as he tosses his head back moaning Liams name as he comes, sending his hot liquid onto his stomach in hot white spurts. Niall and Liams breathing both rugged and heavy as Niall stands back up to Liam to share a hot desperate kiss. Niall and Liam roaming each others bodies whispering sweet nothings and I love yous to each other. Niall lets out a yelp and Liam jumps back scrambling to get out of the tub as the warm water sharply turns cold running the moment. Niall is laughing and shivering looking at Liam as Liam is drying himself off huffing and puffing with a sour look on his face. Niall walks up to Liam chuckling as captures the taller boys lips in a soft kiss. Liam takes the towel and slowly begins to dry Niall off softly and tenderly, leaving kisses along his neck. “I love you baby” Liam says softly.”I love you too Li” Niall says back looking at Liam endearingly. Niall frowns as he hears his stomach growling and then smiles once more as Liam places his large hands on Nialls stomach smiling softly.”Looks like someones hungry.”   
Niall giggles and kisses Liam again before letting out a soft shriek when he is lifted off the ground. Liam carries a laughing naked Niall into the kitchen sitting him on the counter. “Here i hope the food didn't get cold.” Liam speaks as he takes his own breakfast from the bag handing the bag to Niall.”Now eat up, we have a lot of work to do” Niall grins and takes the bag before pausing. “as much as i love us naked together… we need clothes.” Niall laughs loudly walking over to one of the boxes in their bedroom grabbing a pair of gym shorts and track pants. Niall walks back into the kitchen seeing a beautiful Liam smiling and eating his breakfast contently, Niall thought about just stopping and staring, marveling at Liams beauty, the idea swiftly dismissed as he knows how odd that would be. Niall hands Liam the pants and then slips on the shorts. Niall and Liam eat their breakfast peacefully not saying much as they prepare themselves for the long day ahead. Today was only the beginning of their bright future together.

**Author's Note:**

> BLEH LOTs of cUTENESS


End file.
